A nowadays available communication network is continuously involving and offers, for example, mobile broadband packages with unlimited data rates and over the top services in the area of consumer communication and digital life service, for example social media networking like Facebook or video conferencing. This trend comes along with an evolution of terminal related hardware, for example the development of smartphones.
A user of such a terminal, educated by the rapid evolution of the network and the terminal related hardware, expects a high Quality of Service (QoS) experience when being provided with a service at a reasonable charging price.
However, hardware constraints and/or software constraints both of the network and the terminal may decrease the QoS experienced by the user of the terminal. For example, such a hardware constraint may be posed by the infrastructure of the network and/or a dysfunction of the terminal. A software constraint may relate to an unbalanced capacity and resources utilization by the network when an extremely high number of terminals is connected to the network.
Therefore, the high expectations of a user of a terminal with regard to QoS may be failed, affecting tenure and loyalty concepts offered by a service provider and/or an operator of the network.